


Sherlock Rambles, One Shots, and Ideas

by Love_of_fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Smut, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fandoms/pseuds/Love_of_fandoms
Summary: I take requests! There will be more one shots to come! If you'd like to request something, please send it through my tumblr: @love-of-fandomsIf you do not have a tumblr, leave your request in the comments section!





	1. Roses of Neglect (Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot Request: Sherlock Holmes, Roses, Sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is February 14, I realize some of the writing is a little confusing. So John confront Sherlock on the 12th, a Thursday, Anna's concert is the night of the 13th, and their dates are on Valentine's Day.

John loved Sherlock. Really, the man was his best friend. But Jesus Christ Sherlock was the most idiotic genius John had ever heard of.  
“Why would I need to do something-” Sherlock paused, making a face. “Romantic?” he cringed while saying the word.  
“Because, Sherlock,” John sighed. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” Sherlock’s face took on a look of surprise.  
“Oh is that today?” he asked. John threw his hands in the air.  
“No Sherlock, it’s Saturday!” John clenched his hands into fists, resisting the urge to hit him. “You’d think the ‘world’s only consulting detective’-” here he put finger quotes. “Would know the date!”  
“Of course I know the date, it’s the 12th of February, I just didn’t know what day Valentine’s Day was,” Sherlock fired back. John groaned.  
“Did you consider it useless information? Like how the solar system works?” John rose an eyebrow, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Irrelevant,” he muttered, and John glared.  
“Sherlock, you are doing something romantic for Anna or God help me I will take her out on a date on Saturday myself!” John pointed his finger at Sherlock, narrowing his eyes. Sherlock’s eyes widened.  
“But-” he started, and John rolled his eyes.  
“But what?” he asked. “You haven’t talked to her for a week, you even missed your lunch date on Tuesday!” he growled, and Sherlock sighed.  
“I knew I was forgetting something,” he murmured, and John’s glare intensified.  
“She was so distraught about it that Mycroft went and had lunch with her to cheer her up!” Sherlock’s head shot up. “Yes, your brother, once again, cleaning up after your mistakes,” Sherlock pouted, crossing his arms like a child. John stood up, rolling his eyes. “I’m off, but Sherlock if you don’t do something on Saturday, I doubt you’ll have a girlfriend much longer,” and with that John was out the door.  
As soon as Sherlock heard John close the front door behind him, he bolted out of his seat, grabbing his coat and quickly descending the stairs. He knew Anna deserved a better boyfriend than he had been the last month, and he had a plan to be one…

It was Friday night, and Anna sighed, checking her phone one last time.  
 **John:** _Good luck! I can’t wait!_  
 **Mycroft:** _So sorry I couldn’t make it this evening dear, but I know you’ll do wonderful -MH_  
Still nothing from Sherlock. Opening her texts with him, she saw her last message.  
Anna: I’m performing as the opener for EDEN Friday night, I saved you a ticket at the booth if you’d like to come… (Sent 5 days ago)  
Anna quickly shut off her phone, holding the tears back through sheer determination and willpower to not have to redo her makeup. A stagehand knocked on the door to the green room, smiling at her.  
“You’re on in 5,” he said, and she politely smiled back, nodding. Grabbing her guitar, Anna started making her way to the side of the stage. A different stagehand, whose head was covered by a hat and face was in shadow, bumped into her after she exited the greenroom, and quickly handed her a bouquet of roses before scurrying off. Anna’s eyes widened, looking at the roses and noticing a small card in the bouquet. Picking it up, she quickly read it, covering her mouth when she saw the contents.  
Anna,  
 _I love you, and I’m so terribly sorry that I’ve been a, as John so eloquently put it, ‘shithead’ recently. Please do me the honor of meeting me tomorrow evening at 5 at our spot. -SH_  
He hadn’t forgotten her! Anna looked around, trying to find the stagehand that had handed her the bouquet, before getting a whiff of a certain cologne… She smiled, shaking her head. The stagehand had been Sherlock. Of course Anna was still a little bitter about being ignored for a week, but Sherlock was working towards being forgiven.  
Someone motioned to her from the side of the stage, gesturing to go, and Anna nodded to him, quickly walking on stage as applause started from the audience. Looking at the three reserved seats she had saved for Sherlock, Mycroft, and John, she smiled seeing John and Sherlock on their feet clapping wildly for her.  
Anna stepped up to the microphone, smile permanently on her face at this point, and said her introduction.  
“Hey all! Who’s excited to see EDEN perform tonight?!” she asked to pump up the crowd, getting loud cheers in response. “Well, you’ll have to wait for me to finish my set first, sorry bout that-” the audience cheered some more. “Or not so sorry, oh well,” she sighed, smiling wide, and shrugged, beginning to pick the opening riff to a song on her guitar, humming.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv6Rt2x6kPg  
After a couple more songs, she smiled, bowing a bit, and ran back off stage.  
After the concert, Anna exited the venue, smiling wide after listening to one of her favorite artist’s concerts! She even got to sing a song with him near the end! Walking with her guitar case back to her flat, Anna put in her earbuds and eventually came to her door. She tilted her head, seeing a note on the door.  
Carefully picking up the note and flipping it open, she furrowed her brow.  
Turn around.  
That’s all it said, but, following the instructions, Anna turned around, facing the street and gasped, seeing Sherlock standing there, smiling awkwardly with his hands clasped in front of him. He walked towards her slowly, taking her hands, and she flinched a bit, but quickly relaxed. Sherlock pulled his hands back, and sighed, beginning to speak.  
“I’m sorry, Anna,” he said, and Anna felt a tear slip out of her eye. She really had missed him. “I love you,” he whispered, cupping her cheek, and she sniffed, looking down. “I know I haven’t been as attentive as you deserve, I know I’ve been a rather shit boyfriend, but I intend to change that,” he sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling a bit. Anna sniffled again, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Sherlock hummed a bit, and kissed the crown of her head.

The next day, Anna and Sherlock met where they had their first run in. Anna had been busking when Sherlock bowled into her, slipping his number in her pocket with a wink as he ran off again after whoever had done something interesting enough to get on the great Sherlock Holmes’ radar.  
After a sickeningly romantic series of dates throughout the city, the day was coming to a close. They ended up at Anna’s flat door. Anna turned to look up at Sherlock shyly.  
“Would you like to… come in?” she murmured, and Sherlock smirked, scooping her up bridal style and kicking open the door. Quickly Sherlock carried his giggling girlfriend through the flat, finding her bedroom and throwing her on the bed. Crawling towards her, Sherlock smiled at Anna, nipping at her neck. Anna giggled, twisting her hands into his curly head of hair and pulling him up to meet her lips. Nipping at each other’s lips, they let out a mutual sigh and pulled back. Anna smiled, sitting up a bit and tugging on Sherlock’s button up, starting to unbutton it. Sherlock’s face took on a pink hue, but he trailed his lips down the side of Anna’s face, mouthing her neck and nipping occasionally. Getting to the crook between her neck and shoulder, Sherlock bit down a little harder, eliciting a moan from Anna, who tugged on his hair a little bit. Sherlock tugged down the neckline of Anna’s dress, kissing the parts of her breast not covered by her bra.  
Squeaking a bit as Sherlock dove down, Anna covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her moan as Sherlock bit up her things, eventually going under her dress and pulling off her panties.  
“Sherlock,” Anna gasped, and Sherlock hummed, licking around her clit. “Sherlock,” Anna said a little more forcefully, and Sherlock hummed once again this time biting a little. “Sherlock!” Anna tugged on his curls, pulling him up.  
“What?” he asked, licking his lips, and Anna blushed.  
“I’ve never…” she trailed off, and Sherlock froze.  
“Oh,” he said, and startled to pull away, but Anna followed him, kissing his lips, before pulling back and tugging her dress off. Laying back, she spread her legs and palmed her breasts, looking up at Sherlock as seductively as she could.  
“That doesn’t mean stop,” she said, biting her lip and eyeing Sherlock’s growing bulge in his pants. “It just means be gentle,” she whispered, and gasped as Sherlock dove, tearing off her bra, biting at her nipples roughly. Moaning, Anna reached down, clawing at Sherlock’s bare back and going for his pants, however his hands stopped her. She pouted, looking up at him, and he smiled right back.  
“Tonight is for you,” he whispered, and she rolled her eyes, laying back and placing her hands together above her head. Sherlock’s smile morphed into a smirk and he dove back below Anna’s waist.


	2. Billie (Moriarty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're so annoying"  
> "Then let go of my hand"  
> "...No"
> 
> I decided it had to either be Loki or Moriarty and... I went with Moriarty.

Anna got a text message as she headed up the steps to her 3rd floor apartment. She stopped at the landing so she could fish her phone out of her pocket without dropping her guitar, before heading up the last flight.

**Today, 17:32**

**Timmy J. Soarear:** _Peek-a-boo! -JM_

Anna rolled her eyes, shoving her phone back into her coat pocket, and grabbed her keys and switchblade as she pulled her hand out of her pocket. Anna put her hard-cover guitar to the side, opening her door as if everything was normal. She smirked when she smelled her best friend’s expensive cologne, turning quickly and disarming him, putting her blade at his neck.

“You’re getting predictable, Jimmy,” she giggled, giving his knife back to him, along with a peck on his cheek. Said consulting criminal groaned.

“You’re lucky I’m all sentimental around you, otherwise I’d have had Sebby bleed you like a pig by now,” he muttered, and Anna just gave him a quick hug before dragging her guitar inside. 

“So to what do I owe the pleasure?” Anna asked, and Jim smirked.

“Well, as soon as you put that down, I’ll show you,” he sang, and Anna quickly set her guitar down next to her ratty old couch that she _refused_ to let Jim replace. She whipped back around to face Jim, and was met with two tickets shoved in her face. She gasped, already knowing that regardless of _who’s_ concert it would be, if Jim picked it, it would be marvelous, after all they originally met because they shared the same music taste.

“Who?!” she exclaimed, squinting at the name. As soon as she saw the name, her arms were around Jim’s neck and her face was in his chest, continuous muffled “thank you”s spilling her mouth. Billie Eilish. Billie Eilish! BILLIE EILISH! Jim chuckled a bit, putting an almost not-there kiss on the crown of her head.

“You’re welcome,” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her right back out the door.

“Wait we’re going now? Isn’t the concert like two days away?” she asked, and Jim nodded.

“Oh, did I not show you the other tickets?” he asked, his face the picture of smug fake innocence.

“No…” Anna trailed off, and Jim handed her another ticket, this one for a train ride North.

“The concert’s in Edinburgh?!” she exclaimed, finding her arms right back around Jim’s neck. Anna was American, and always _adored_ Edinburgh, but she wasn’t able to live there until her elderly aunt passed. It sounded shitty to say, but she had to live in London in case something happened to her aunt, and as soon as her aunt died, she’d be off to Edinburgh.

“No, it’s in Istanbul,” Jim rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ it’s in Edinburgh!” he chuckled, pulling Anna out the door of her building.

“Wait what about Xander?!” she shouted, referencing her 2 year-old Burmese Mountain Dog.

“Sebby agreed to watch him, he has an unnatural adoration for that dog,” Jim said.

“Clothes?!” 

“I have a whole wardrobe for you at my suite there,” he shrugged, as if it was completely normal for him to have a wardrobe for his best friend in his hotel suite he used _not even once a year._ Anna was speechless. She knew what Jim did for a living, and knew he was _filthy_ rich, but this was still overloading her brain. She just let Jim maneuver her into the waiting town car, face frozen in awe.

Once the car began to move, Anna was mentally present again, snapping her jaw shut. She laughed nervously when she noticed that she was practically on Jim’s lap in the back of the town car, shifting so that she was in her own seat, however Jim’s grip on her hand didn’t let her completely pull away, and he kept their hands resting on his thigh. Anna grinned, deciding to just accept it, and nuzzled into his neck. They had always had a physically affectionate friendship, however in the past month said affection had been steadily increasing, and Anna _almost_ let herself hope that Jim may have feelings for her... in his own, psychopathic way.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, though I did hear you the other 12 times you said it,” Jim said, a huff escaping his mouth, which had curved up into a gentle teasing smirk. Anna shook her head with a giggle.

“Thank you,” Jim groaned. “Thank you,” She shifted so she was back on his lap. “Thank you,”

“You’re so annoying,” Jim said with a roll of his eyes, one arm going to wrap around her waist while the other kept a firm grip on her hand.

“Then let go of my hand,” she giggled at Jim’s silence after that.

“No,” he said eventually, tightening his grip on both her hand and her waist. Anna just giggled some more, relaxing further into Jim.

Soon Jim and Anna were on the train to Edinburgh, talking about a recent job that someone had attempted to hire Jim for.

“Wait, so let me get this straight…” Anna gasped out through her laughter. “Someone wanted to hire you… to steal 2 tons of cabbage?” she asked, and Jim confirmed.

“Yes,”

“And cabbage was _not_ a code for marijuana or any other drug?” she clarified, and Jim nodded again.

“Ridiculous,” he muttered, throwing a hand on his forehead in exasperation. Once Anna’s laughter finally calmed down, he asked if she had gotten any gigs recently.

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’, before tilting her head. “Actually, someone did contact me with this gig at a cabbage farm…” she trailed off with a shit eating grin, and Jim’s face broke into a smile. 

“Why do I tolerate you?” he asked, and Anna giggled.

“Cuz you love me,” she said matter of factly, of course meaning in the platonic sense. Jim’s head tilted to the side slightly, as if he was in deep thought.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” he said, grin fading off his face as he tugged Anna back onto his lap, giving her a passionate kiss on the mouth. Anna let out a sound of surprise, a ‘wait what?’ being muttered against Jim’s lips, but he simply pulled her tighter against his body, trailing kisses down to her neck. “Silly girl,” he chuckled, nipping at her neck before allowing her to pull back slightly.

“Wow,” Anna murmured, an enormous smile breaking onto her face, Jim’s quickly mirroring hers.

“I agree,” he muttered, biting down a little harder on her neck, relishing in Anna’s light moan that she tried to hide with a loud exhale of breath. He was going to have a lot of fun with her after the concert…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy J. Soarear is an anagram for James Moriarty


End file.
